dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 73
Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * ** capangas Outros Personagens: * Hadow (um rico empresário) Locais: * Itens: * Solução Z Veículos: * | Escritor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Desenhista2_1 = George Papp | Arte-Finalista2_1 = George Papp | Colorista2_1 = | Letrista2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor2_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = Coleção DC 75 Anos n° 1 (Panini) | TituloDaHistoria2 = Arqueiro Verde: O Caso do Assassinato dos Homônimos | TituloOriginal2 = Green Arrow: "Case of the Namesake Murders" | Sinopse2 = o Arqueiro Verde e Ricardito, armados com flechas convencionais, e equipados com um carro poderoso super-aerodinâmico chamado "Flecha-Avião", descobrem a identidade de um assaltante astuto e levam-no a tempo de salvar a maioria dos membros ameaçados de "O Famoso Clube de História ". O vilão, Ezra Samson, morre em um acidente de carro de alta velocidade, quando o Arqueiro Verde perfura seu pneu, causando o carro de Samson a atravessar uma barreira de uma ponte e cair num aterro. | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Ezra Samson (um malfeitor e assassino) * Mugsy Smith (um marginal) Outros Personagens: * Amos Socrates (um membro do Clube de História) * Anthony Caesar (um membro do Clube de História) * Frank D'Arcy (um membro do Clube de História) * George Lincoln (um membro do Clube de História) * John Hale (um membro do Clube de História) * Leonard Achilles (um membro do Clube de História) Locais: * Itens: * arcos e flechas (sem flechas de truque) Veículos: * (Automóvel do Arqueiro Verde) | Escritor3_1 = | Desenhista3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colorista3_1 = | Letrista3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor3_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = Almanaque de O Lobinho Nº 1 (Grande Consórcio Suplementos Nacionais) | TituloDaHistoria3 = Rádio-Patrulha: No Rodeio | TituloOriginal3 = Radio Squad: "Murder Takes the Spotlight" | Sinopse3 = Inédito no Brasil Larry Trent, seu parceiro Sandy Keene e a namorada de Larry, Lorna Drake, participam de um rodeio. Sparky Sanders, o dono do rodeio, executa um golpe bônus no boi que dá errado, quando o animal é acertado com uma flecha e fica selvagem. Larry pula no curral para salvar sua vida. Sparky é o irmão do melhor amigo de Lorna, Emmy, que suspeita que seu antigo pretendente, o rico Jasper Rawdon, estava por trás do golpe quase mortal. Larry e Sandy investigam, desenvolvem uma teoria sobre um dos músicos (um violinista convidado cujo nome ninguém tinha), e acompanham um palpite, visitando os Apartamentos Rexbilt, onde vive Sparky. O detetive do lugar deixa-os no apartamento de Sanders apenas a tempo de interromper três assaltantes (a Segunda Trama) e pegam pelo menos um deles. Na calçada na frente, o chefe dos assaltantes sequestra Emmy, e Larry vê isso acontecer do andar de cima. Sparky junto com Sandy e Larry os perseguem. Emmy está dirigindo, permitindo que o vilão (que acaba por ser Rawdon, armado com um violino de truques que atira flecha), atira na polícia que o perseguia, mas ele erra. Rawdon é laçado por Sparky, e Emma bate com seu violino sobre sua cabeça, por tê-la sequestrado. | Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * ** ** Personagens Secundários: ** Emmy Sanders ** Lorna Drake (namorada de Larry) ** Sparky Sanders Vilões: ** Jasper Rawdon ** Segunda Trama (3 assaltantes) Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Apartamentos Rexbilt Itens: * Violino de truque, atirador de flecha Veículos: * Carro do Rádio-Patrulha | Escritor4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Desenhista4_1 = Ed Moore | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colorista4_1 = | Letrista4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor4_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria4 = Johnny Quick: "O Cavaleiro Negro" | TituloOriginal4 = Johnny Quick: "The Black Knight" | Sinopse4 = Em Manhattan, ao amanhecer, uma misteriosa figura de armadura medieval negra, empunhando um grande porrete, ataca um policial e o deixa inconsciente ou morto, depois se afasta. O Cavaleiro Negro é à prova de balas e falador, e esmaga algumas estátuas caras pertencentes a colecionadores de arte muito ricos (Sam Porter, Harrison Camden). No final daquela tarde, em uma grande galeria, Johnny Chambers e Tubby Watts estão filmando a abertura de um show de arte, quando o Cavaleiro Negro aparece para esmagar as esculturas raras. Johnny Quick, ainda em civil, o frustra, mas o cavaleiro escapa para fora de uma janela da parte superior, em um sedan aberto, e longe, sem perseguição. De volta ao show de arte, Johnny ouve uma conversa entre Amos Green e alguns outros caras ricos secretos, e segue para visitá-los, em trajes, no exclusivo Century Club. De acordo com esses caras, O cavaleiro Negro é o verdadeiro nome de um colecionador de arte anteriormente rico, que havia se ferrado em uma transação de arte de alto risco, por outro colecionador de arte, Sam Kirby, que também é um membro desse clube e quem entra na sala neste momento, com uma pequena estátua quebrada. De acordo com Sam, o Cavaleiro Negro acaba de atacá-lo e agora está saindo do prédio; Johnny persegue e pega o cavaleiro, mas é derrotado e raptado. (Johnny Quick perde seus poderes de super velocidade quando ele é golpeado e nocauteado). Nos arredores da cidade, este Cavaleiro Negro obteve um castelo com uma masmorra com um poço e um pêndulo, onde Quick recupera a consciência, escapa da tranca da morte, remove sua mordaça e recupera sua super velocidade. O Cavaleiro Negro ficou em cena, para se divertir, e há uma segunda briga, que Johnny não está realmente ganhando, até que um ataque relâmpago próximo interfira com as habilidades motoras do cavaleiro, mas o cavaleiro rapidamente se recupera e usa um alçapão para largar Johnny em um nível mais baixo de sua masmorra, em um elaborado salão de espelhos. Ele também anuncia seu próximo alvo, uma estátua de propriedade do Sr. Green. O Quick usa sua alta velocidade para encontrar o caminho para sair, depois se aproxima da casa de Green, chegando exatamente quando o cavaleiro enfrenta o Green. Ele modifica um conjunto de rádio comum para criar um distúrbio elétrico que paralisa o Cavaleiro Negro, o que acaba por ser um robô eletrônico controlado por rádio, e que foi usado por Sam Kirby em um plano para ocultar seu roubo de estátuas muito caras. | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Sam Kirby (um negociante de arte) * O Cavaleiro Negro (um robô) Outros Personagens: * Harrison Camden (um colecionador de arte) * Sam Porter (um colecionador de arte) * Amos Green (um colecionador de arte) Locais: * ** Manhattan *** o Century Club *** Castelo medieval nos arredores de Manhattan Itens: * Cinto de rádio com controle robótico de Sam Kirby Veículos: * | Escritor5_1 = | Desenhista5_1 = George Papp | Arte-Finalista5_1 = George Papp | Colorista5_1 = | Letrista5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor5_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil5 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria5 = Clip Carson: Missão secreta em Honduras | TituloOriginal5 = Clip Carson: "Secret Mission in Honduras" | Sinopse5 = Clip Carson, como "Sr. Jones, "viaja em uma missão secreta para Honduras, o viveiro da revolução e contra-revolução. Um espião, trabalhando para "O Vingador", começa a segui-lo enquanto ele chega a um hotel. O espião é capturado por Clip, em seu quarto, quando recebe um soco o nocauteando; funcionários do hotel chamam as autoridades; Logo Capitano Pardi é responsável pela cena. Além de se encarregar do suspeito, Pardi exige ao "Sr. Jones "para se registrar, como todos os estrangeiros, em sua sede, recentemente dirigido pelo General Almoz. Pardi parte com o espião capturado, com quem ele logo se revela que são companheiros; O espião lhe conta a verdadeira identidade de Carson. Clip passa a visitar o presidente Camapo, em cujo escritório ele encontra o eneral Almoz e o Sr. Mavilla, um importador muito frustrado e irritado. Camapo fala a Carson sobre os guerrilheiros locais, liderados pelo "O Vingador", que estão recebendo armas de uma fonte desconhecida. Saindo desta reunião, e às ordens do Capitão Pardi, Clip é detido por um soldado hondurenho, para ser acompanhado pela sede para registro. Exceto que ele é conduzido para um beco e emboscado em pelo menos mais três soldados; Na briga, ele é golpeado sobre a cabeça com uma ponta de pistola e capturado. Ele foi levado para o esconderijo do Vingador e amarrado a uma cadeira. O Vingador é o general Almoz; O grande plano do Vingador é assumir a presidência e exportar borracha e lata hondurenha para um novo comprador estrangeiro. Ele e seus homens deixaram Carson, guardados por um colega segurando um rifle, e não muito brilhantes nisso; Carson o atrai dentro da distância do queixo quando o soldado iria acender um cigarro, e o chuta nocauteando-o, então ele escapa, então com base em pistas bastante improváveis, ele descobre que o Vingador e sua gangue estão na instalação de importação do Sr. Mavilla. No armazém, os conspiradores traidores estão no meio de desempacotar o carregamento de armas quando o Clip explode, encontra uma pistola, ganha um tiroteio muito curto com o General Almoz e prende Mavilla e pelo menos dois soldados. Mais tarde, ele e o Presidente Camapo discutem o enredo e se entregam a uma regozijação suave. | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * General Almoz, codinome O Vingador * Capitano Pardi * alguns soldados hondurenhos alistados * um espião Outros Personagens: * Presidente Camapo Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Desenhista6_1 = Bernard Baily | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Bernard Baily | Colorista6_1 = | Letrista6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor6_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria6 = O Espectro: "As Ameaças de Fuga" | TituloOriginal6 = The Spectre: "The Vanishing Menaces" | Sinopse6 = Um vulcão entra em erupção no centro de Cliffland. Jim Corrigan aparece perto na cena no carro de patrulha do chefe da polícia, enquanto o invisível Espectro se levanta do corpo de Jim e avança para a cena da emergência e encontra "um vulcão enorme e efêmero que se aproxima dos céus da metrópole, descarregando pedras reais e lava na cidade indefesa". O Homem da Escuridão usa seus poderes para transformar a onda de lava em uma brilhante exibição de fogos de artifício, então ele pula na cratera para um olhar mais atento. Mas o vulcão desaparece, deixando para trás apenas a destruição. O chefe culpa especificamente o Espectro, e Corrigan promete renovar seus esforços para capturá-lo. Naquela noite, Jim e Clarice continuam o que pode ser a sua data final; Miss Winston decidiu que Jim deve se propor a ela ou então deixar ela partir. Essa conversa estranha dificilmente começa quando um leão os ataca; Jim luta e derrota o leão com as mãos nuas, então uma girafa corre. Na verdade, um grande número de animais selvagens estão de repente correndo pela cidade. Corrigan leva Clarice para sua casa, muda de identidade e invisivelmente intervém, crescendo para um tamanho tremendo e arrancando os animais das ruas e depositando-os no zoológico da cidade, onde se surpreende ao saber que esses animais não escaparam de lá. Mais tarde, na sede da polícia, Jim e o chefe ficam surpresos com uma visita de Matt Tyler, o famoso explorador, que ele mesmo está surpreso em Cliffland em vez da África. Uma névoa roxa formou-se ao seu redor, e de repente ele estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Jim deixa essa reunião, recebe um telefonema de alguém que alega conhecer o motivo dos acontecimentos misteriosos; Ele se desmaterializa e pisca ao longo dos fios do telefone em direção à fonte da chamada, mas antes que ele possa chegar, a conexão do telefone foi cortada e o Espectro é momentaneamente bloqueado. Ele como fantasma faz seu caminho para a construção da companhia de telefone, olha através de alguns registros, e recebe um endereço, 2411 Lebanon Road. Chegando à casa escurecida, o Espectro encontra um homem acorrentado e uma máquina de raios dentro, e então o raio brilha sobre o homem, engolindo-o em uma névoa roxa. O Espectro entra na névoa; ambos desaparecem de Cliffland e se materializam na África, no caminho de uma estampa de elefantes. Um resgate rápido e um vôo intercontinental de alta velocidade depois estão de volta a Cliffland, onde o homem acaba por ser Morton Kirk, inventor de uma máquina dobrável no espaço e criador acidental dos primeiros estragos do dia. Kirk afirma que seu assistente, Nat Rhodes, o capturou, colocou-o na frente do raio de teletransporte e agora planeja chantagear toda a cidade. Naquele momento, Rhodes está no rádio, transmitindo sua demanda por um milhão de dólares. Ele chove icebergs gigantes na cidade, esmagando vários arranha-céus. O Espectro entra e atira os icebergs para o espaço exterior, mas Rhodes usa o raio para púrpura - embaçá-lo para um lugar distante. Em vez disso, através de uma fraca lei do universo, o Espectro é lançado no vazio oculto, em um estado paralisado. Em uma estação de rádio em Cliffland, o prefeito expressa o desafio da cidade da extorsão de Rhodes, então Rhodes teletransporta um gigantesco volume de água do oceano para a cidade, causando mais estragos. Rhodes já não se preocupa se ele mesmo vive ou morre, quando Morton Kirk invade seu laboratório e o ataca. Enquanto isso, no vazio oculto, um monstro oculto ataca o Espectro, que reúne um esforço final e golpeia o monstro em pequenos pedaços. Ele se remonta ao mundo material, descobre que Cliffland inundou, acena a mão e manda toda a água de volta à sua fonte e depois voa para o laboratório onde Rhodes e Kirk estão lutando. O raio dobrável no espaço é ativado e ambos os homens são transportados para um oceano distante, ambos se despencam e ambos morrem, antes que o Espectro possa interferir. O Espectro então esmaga o mecanismo de dobra do espaço com os punhos, declarando que é muito perigoso existir. O Chefe, relutantemente, entende que os eventos horríveis do dia não podem ser responsabilizados pelo Espectro, mas as ordens permanentes de Corrigan ainda são para prendê-lo. Painel final: "Ei, filhos! Olhe para Percival Popp, o Super-Cop, chegando na próxima edição com o Espectro!!! " | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * ( ) Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Nat Rhodes (um assistente de laboratório) Outros Personagens: * Matt Tyler (um explorador) * Morton Kirk (um inventor) Locais: * Terra-Dois ** Cliffland, Nova Jersey *** Sede da Polícia *** Estrada Lebanon 2411 ** Itens: * A máquina dobrável no espaço de Morton Kirk Veículos: * | Escritor7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Desenhista7_1 = Paul Norris | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Paul Norris | Colorista7_1 = | Letrista7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor7_2 = | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = Origens dos Heróis (Lançamento) 3ª Série n° 7 (EBAL) | TituloDaHistoria7 = A Origem de Aquaman | TituloOriginal7 = Aquaman: "The Submarine Strikes" | Sinopse7 = Um navio desarmado que transporta refugiados e trabalhadores hospitalares é torpedeado por um submarino, U-112, que se encontra para abrir fogo no último dos barcos salva-vidas que escapam. Aquaman chega e arrasta este barco para longe da cena a uma velocidade incrível. Ele então pula a bordo do submarino e supera um tripulante, mas o resto escapa dentro das escotilhas quando o sub-mergulho abaixo do oceano. Aquaman e algumas marsopas aceleram o bote salva-vidas para a terra mais próxima, onde o capitão pergunta quem ele é e como ele faz esses milagres. Aquaman diz-lhe que seu pai, um famoso explorador subaquático, encontrou uma antiga cidade afundada, construiu-se uma casa estanque em um dos palácios e morou lá, estudando os registros e os dispositivos da raça antiga. Aqui, ele encontrou maravilhas que o mundo superior nunca tinha conhecido. Aquaman não menciona nenhum dos seus pais nesta narração, observando apenas que sua mãe morreu quando ele era um bebê. Ele também menciona que seu pai usou cem segredos científicos para permitir que ele tire oxigênio da água para desenvolver sua velocidade, força e poderes mentais. Seu pai morreu então. Depois de contar seu conto, Aquaman deixa caçar a U-112 e acha ancorado na base, uma ilha pouco conhecida perto das pistas do mar, com o capitão já em terra, informando a seu oficial superior. Aquaman bateu o punho através do casco de aço, e o sub-sumidouros lá no cais. Não há nenhum sinal de nenhum tripulante fugindo. No cais, o capitão e seu chefe fugiram para se esconder no arsenal da base e, quando Aquaman está prestes a bater na porta, o capitão do sub consegue deixar cair um martelo na cabeça do Aquaman, deixando-o sem sentido. Então, carregam-no com pesos e largam-no no oceano. Em primeiro lugar, a pressão extrema a essa profundidade o impede de estourar seus vínculos, mas ele explora uma planta submarina semelhante a uma lâmpada, que emite um fluido esverdeado brilhante. Isso age como um sinal para os amigos de marsopa de Aquaman, que o impulsionam para águas mais rasas, onde a pressão iluminada permite que ele se liberte. Aquaman corta a água como uma cimitarra de prata piscando de volta à base inimiga, onde ele bate no capitão do U-112 e persegue o chefe do capitão no arsenal. Ele lança uma granada de mão em Aquaman, que a captura e retorna; A granada detona o fornecimento de munições, e o alto funcionário é morto. | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Pai de Aquaman Vilões: * Equipa submarina nazi subaquática * Comandante do submarino * Comandante do esquadrão do U-boat Outros Personagens: * capitão do navio de socorro Locais: * * Itens: * Veículos: * U-112, um U-boat, afundado | Notas = * Esta edição é reimpressa em . * Aquaman: "A Origem de Aquaman" ** "Os Ataques Submarinos" em tradução literal é reproduzido em como "A História de Aquaman" e no Brasil é chamado de A Origem de Aquaman em ambas versões. ** O nome real de Aquaman é "Aquaman", pela página 4, painel 3, seu pai: "Meu filho é um verdadeiro morador do fundo - seu nome deve ser Aquaman". ** Aquaman já ficou inconsciente pelo menos uma vez. ** As luvas amarelas de Aquaman são recoloridas de verde nas reimpressões em e . * Senhor Destino: "Sr. Quem" ** "Sr. Quem" é reimpressa em A Era de Ouro Arquivos Senhor Destino, Volume 1 e . ** Sr. Quem tem os poderes de mudar de tamanho e invisibilidade que também se manifestam em sua roupa, que se desenvolve ou desaparece conforme necessário. ** O Sr. Destino, em seu novo capacete, observa que: "Eu sou energia pura! Nada pode me matar". Portanto, seu relacionamento com Nabu pode ter mudado, mas sua composição física permanece a mesma coisa. * Arqueiro Verde: "O Caso do Assassinato dos Homônimos". ** Esta história está em Manhattan. ** Esta é a primeira aventura publicada do Arqueiro Verde e do Ricardito, mas eles já parecem ser bem conhecidos em Manhattan, e eles tiveram pelo menos uma aventura anterior, referida pelo Ricardito como "O Caso da Múmia Dourada". ** O carro do Arqueiro Verde é referido como o "Flecha-Avião" nesta edição. Mais tarde, será conhecido como o Flechamóvel e ele terá um Flecha-Avião separado que é um avião. O carro do Flechamóvel está equipado com uma poderosa catapulta sob o banco do motorista. ** Realmente parece que Arqueiro Verde matou Ezra Samson de propósito. ** Nessas primeiras aparições, Oliver Queen tem cabelo castanho. Em edições posteriores, a cor do cabelo muda para o loiro. * O Espectro: "As Ameaças de Fuga" ** Clarice Winston apareceu em sua última aparição em . Ela aparece a seguir em . ** Uma erupção vulcânica em Cliffland destrói uma seção inteira da cidade, então os icebergs gigantes derrubam alguns arranha-céus, e então a cidade é inundada para uma profundidade de várias histórias, presumivelmente com milhares de baixas nos três eventos. Nada disso é mencionado novamente. ** Quando se encontram, Morton Kirk não reconhece o Espectro. ** Esta é a história final pré-Percival Popp de O Espectro. * Este problema inclui uma história de texto de duas páginas feita por Wilton Weston, intitulado "Who Did It?" (Quem fez Isto?). | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = | Links = }}